


The Reason

by BohoWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arthur Ketch - Freeform, Assassin - Freeform, Betrayal, British Men of Letters, F/M, Hoobastank - The Reason, Reader Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Season/Series 12, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Songfic, Spy - Freeform, Vignette, threat of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohoWitch/pseuds/BohoWitch
Summary: I’m sorry I had to break your heart Sammy, the song wouldn’t allow for anything else. Trust me, I didn’t mean it. ♥X-posted from my Tumblr





	The Reason

Sam glanced down at the note in his hand. It was the only thing you left behind when you fled the bunker a week ago. You’d vanished without a trace, without a word. Hurt and confused, Sam unfolded the note and read:

Dear Sam,

_I'm not a perfect person; there's many things I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know:_

_I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new...and the reason is you._

_I'm sorry that I hurt you. It's something I must live with everyday. And all the pain I put you through; I wish I could take it all away and be the one who catches all your tears. That's why I need you to hear:_

_I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do. And the reason is you._

Forever Yours,  
Y/N

Sam gripped the note tightly, unmindful of the tears cascading down his face. Emotions warred within him. Anger over your deceit and betrayal, agony and heartache over the loss of you, confusion on what he should do now. You lied to him, lied to everyone, about who you were.

You were no mere hunter seeking aid, you were a spy; an assassin trained by the British Men of Letters. You were the enemy and you killed in the name of The Code. Every good deed you’d done was countermanded by the innocent blood on your hands. Did the lives you help save balance out those that you took? Were the tears you shed a sign of your compassion or just a clever ruse? Did you mean the words you whispered in the dark, when you were wrapped in his arms? Sam didn’t know. He felt like he didn’t know anything anymore. After debating with himself, weighing each angle and option, he decided on a plan. Sam wanted answers and he was going to find you.

It was a race against the clock; would he find you before Ketch did? You had broken The Code when you disobeyed orders and fled, and their worldview was staunchly black and white. In the eyes of the BMoL you were a traitor, your life was forfeit, and you couldn’t be allowed to join the American hunters; you knew too many of their secrets. You had to die and they wouldn’t rest until you were eliminated.

Would Sam find you in time to make things right, or would he be mourning the death of yet another love? Only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @impalaimagining’s 3k Followers Challenge / Sam Winchester Birthday Celebration. My prompt was the song The Reason by Hoobastank. Not only was the song the inspiration for this vignette, but I also utilized some of the lyrics within the narrative itself (lyrics are italicized). Congratulations on yet another milestone Taylor and a very happy birthday Sam!


End file.
